Ginseng (Panax ginseng C. A. Meyer) is a plant belonging to the genus Panax of the family Araliaceae. It has been empirically used as herbal medicine from 2,000 years ago in Korea, China, Japan, etc. to prevent diseases and extending life. The effects and efficacies of ginseng known thus far include action on the central nervous system, anticarcinogenic action, anticancer action, immunomodulatory action, antidiabetic action, liver function improving effect, action of improving cardiovascular disorders, anti antiatherosclerotic action, blood pressure controlling action, action of improving menopausal disorder, effect on osteoporosis, anti-stress action, anti-fatigue action, antioxidant action, antiaging effect, etc. (The Recent Korean Ginseng: Constituents and Effects, Korea Ginseng and Tobacco Research Institute, 56-112, 1996).
Ginsenosides, which are the representative physiologically active ingredients of ginseng, are distributed uniformly in the areal and subterranean parts of ginseng. However, it is known that the contents and compositions of ginsenosides differ depending on the parts such as root, leaf, fruit, etc. (Attele A S et al, Biochem Pharmacol, 58; 1685-1693, 1999).
Premenstrual syndrome (PMS) refers to emotional and physical symptoms related to a woman's menstrual cycle, occurring in women of child-bearing age during the menstrual cycle following ovulation (American Psychiatric A, American Psychiatric Association Washington D.C., 1994, ACGO Practice B. Obstetrics and Gynecology 95(1), 1-9, 2000). 80% of women suffer from mild physical and mental symptoms of PMS (Hylan T R et al, Journal of Women's Health and Gender Based Medicine 8(8), 1043-1052, 1999). And, 24-32% of women of child-bearing age suffer from moderate or severe symptoms (Campell E M et al, Journal of Reproductive Medicine 42(10) 637-646, 1997). The symptoms cause great social and economic losses owing to limited women's activities.
Common physical, behavioral and emotional symptoms are as follows (Freeman E W, Psychoneuroendocrinology 28, 25-37, 2003).
PhysicalBehavioralMoodSwellingSleep disturbancesIrritabilityBreast tendernessAppetite changesMood swingsAchesPoor concentrationAnxiety/tensionHeadacheDecreased interestDepressionBloating/weight gainSocial withdrawalFeeling out of control
At present, little is known about the specific ingredients included in ginseng fruit and their functions related to relieving of premenstrual syndrome and menstrual pain.